


Your Wings Exist Already (you just need to learn how to fly)

by Quagswagging



Series: Wings [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Bonding, First Kiss, Fluff, Grooming, M/M, Multi, Shyness, Team as Family, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sergey is an Angel but has always been too shy to tell the other Angels in the Paddock. Therefore, he struggles with the grooming of his wings, a job which is hard for an Angel to do on his own.When Lance accidentally finds out Sergey is an Angel, he decides to help him, and gets the other Angels involved too





	Your Wings Exist Already (you just need to learn how to fly)

**Author's Note:**

> Sergey is the softest person ever, so of course he is an Angel :3  
> Really happy with how this turned out, I hope you like it too <3

Sergey sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, his large white wings folded neatly behind his back and dripping water from the shower onto the floor. 

Normally, he would have asked another Angel to help him dry the fragile feathers, the angle to awkward for him to reach all of them with the blow dryer, but right now he would just have to wait for them to air dry.

It wasn’t that there were no other Angels in the paddock, in fact there were plenty, but none of them seemed to realise Sergey was an Angel too. The Russian himself had found it too awkward to just walk up to them and tell them he was one of them, and after not daring for a few weeks, it seemed like the moment had passed. 

And so Sergey kept to himself, watching the other Angels from a distance, and trying not to interact too much with anyone. Except for Lance. The young Canadian seemed pretty intent on befriending him, and Sergey found himself unable to stay away, found himself wanting to protect the younger man. 

More than once when Lance was around, he had to stop himself from wrapping his wings around him. It could be in the garage, or even in the press conferences after Lance got asked a particularly harsh question, but Sergey always felt that tingle in his back, his wings asking him to let them out so they could wrap around Lance and hold him safe.

The feeling scared Sergey.

Sergey sighed and laid down on his stomach on his bed, spreading his wings as far as he could so it was easier for them to dry. He buried his face into his pillow, trying to will the tears brimming in his eyes away. He could do this, he didn’t need anyone, he kept telling himself. But he knew deep down that he was wrong.

~~

Sergey was awakened by a shrill cry and a heavy thud. He shot up instantly, wings tense behind his back, before he realised what was going on. Lance was sitting with his back against the door, eyes wide as he looked at Sergey. The Canadian’s chest was heaving with rapid breaths as his eyes stayed locked on the wings attached to Sergey’s back.

“W-What…” Lance choked out. That finally woke up Sergey properly, the Russian quickly folding his wings away before getting up. He should have realised Lance had a key to his room too, and the Canadian was definitely prone to show up unannounced for an impromptu movie night...

“Please don’t freak out.” Sergey murmured as he knelt down in front of Lance. The young man squeaked.

“W-wait, what… where did they go..?” he wheezed out, sitting up to look over Sergey’s shoulder. Sergey grasped Lance’s arms quickly, holding him in place.

“Look at me, Lance.” he whispered, panic starting to bubble up in his chest. The Canadian still seemed intent on finding out where Sergey’s wings had gone, a warm hand pressing over the Russian’s back, but eventually brought his eyes up to Sergey’s.

“I don’t understand.” he muttered. Sergey sighed shakily.

“I’m an Angel.” he whispered ever so softly. Lance stared dumbly at him for a moment, before shrugging.

“Does explain why you are so beautiful.” the Canadian blurted out eventually. Now it was Sergey’s turn to be dumbfounded. Lance shrugged and gave him an awkward grin, before letting his hand roam over Sergey’s back again.

“Can I see your wings again?” Lance asked curiously. Sergey puffed out a laugh.

“You are not panicking? Not going to faint?” he asked, searching Lance’s eyes for any signs of panic. Lance only smiled at him.

“It’s not exactly bad news, right?” he answered simply. Sergey gave him a shaky smile, and slowly let his wings free again.

“No, it’s not.” he agreed softly, letting his left wing swing closer for Lance to have a look at. Lance had a beaming grin on his face as he gently brushed his fingers through the soft feathers.

“They are beautiful.” he whispered. “But are they meant to be… damp?” he wrinkled up his nose a little. Sergey chuckled and shook his head.

“I took a shower, they are still drying.” he explained. Lance nodded, gently pushing a wayward feather back in place.

“Can’t you dry them with a towel?” he asked. Sergey chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, that makes them tangle up.” he answered, before getting up from the floor and pulling Lance back on his feet as well. “Normally I’d use a blowdryer, and get another Angel to help me.” he explained. Lance smiled eagerly.

“Want me to help?” he asked. Sergey hesitated. Grooming someone’s wings was very intimate, even more so when the other was no Angel. He cared about Lance, and trusted him, but it felt like a step too far.

“They are almost dry now, maybe next time.” he said. Lance nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, looking as if he was about to burst. Sergey chuckled and pulled a chair closer to sit down opposite him.

“I’m guessing you have some questions?” he mumbled. Lance nodded.

“Can you fly? Are there more Angels in the paddock? Do you have special power like laser eyes?” Lance rambled. Sergey swung his wing forward, pressing the tips over Lance’s mouth to shut him up.

“Yes I can fly, no superpowers, yes there are others.” he summed up. Lance nodded with wide eyes, saying something that was muffled by Sergey’s feathers. Sergey removed his wing.

“Why did you not ask for one of the other Angels to help you dry your wings?” Lance repeated. Sergey tensed and looked away.

“I could.” he answered vaguely. Lance shuffled forward, placing his hand on top of Sergey’s knee.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. Sergey sighed shakily.

“I never told them I was an Angel too, they don’t know.” he whispered. Lance’s brow furrowed.

“Why not?” he asked. Sergey shook his head, wings drooping behind him.

“I don’t know how.” he whispered. Lance pulled him into a gentle hug when he saw the tears in Sergey’s eyes, gently shushing the older man. 

“Do you want them to know?” Lance asked, pressing a soft kiss to Sergey’s cheek. Sergey first shook his head, then hesitated, and nodded after.

“I’d be easier.” he whispered. Lance pulled away a little, giving Sergey a thoughtful look.

“Who are the other Angels?” he asked. Sergey hesitated, unsure if he was allowed to tell him, but then gave in

“There are quite a few. Kimi, Valtteri, Kevin, Charles, Nico, Guti…” he summed up. Lance nodded, then gave him a gentle smile.

“I’m sure it will be okay.” he whispered. Sergey let out a shaky breath, surprising even himself as he drew Lance into another hug, burying his face in the crook of the Canadian’s neck as he carefully wrapped his wings around him.

“Stay a bit longer?” he asked. Lance nodded, snuggling into the touch.

“Of course.”

~~

“Excuse me? Esteban?” Lance said as he spotted Guti in the distance. The Mexican turned and gave Lance a gentle smile.

“Oh… Hola.” he said softly. Lance shuffled a little awkwardly on his feet.

“I was wondering… you are an Angel right?” he blurted out. Guti tensed, stepping away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” he said shakily. Suddenly, Nico jogged over too, as well as Valtteri, and Lance suddenly felt a little frightened, stepping away.

“Sergey is an Angel, he said you were too.” he muttered. Nico scoffed.

“Sergey is no Angel, we would have known.” he said. Lance worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“He is an Angel, but he… he was too shy to tell you?” he said slowly. Valtteri frowned in distrust. 

“How do you know any of this?” he asked. Lance let out a shuddering breath.

“I walked in when he… his wings were spread out to dry after his shower.” he explained. Guti frowns.

“He air dries his wings?” he asked in confusion. “Will get sick if he does.” Lance bit his lip.

“He said he felt awkward telling you after so long he was an Angel. And because there were no other Angels to help… he had no choice.” Lance said, feeling a sharp pang of empathy for his teammate, his Angel. Guti tugged on Nico’s arm.

“We need to help him, accept him.” the Mexican said softly. Nico nodded in agreement. Valtteri took out his phone.

“I’ll tell Kimi. And maybe we can ask Kevin to also go to Sergey with Lance? He is good with the grooming and all.” he said. Guti nodded. 

“Will ask him, wait here, Lance.” he said, patting Lance’s cheek.

It took another 5 minutes or so for the Angels to arrange themselves. Guti had gotten Kevin for them, the Dane seeming as if he had just woken up from a nap.

Sergey seemed startled when Lance showed up at his hotel room, Kevin and Kimi standing a little further away. The Russian’s wings were wet again, and the towel around his waist signalled he had indeed just taken a shower.

“What’s going on?” the Russian asked shakily. 

“We know.” Kimi said, stepping into the room with Kevin. Lance stayed just outside the door, eying Sergey wearily.

“Am sorry if you didn’t want this, but it seemed like the best and-” he was cut off as Sergey pulled him close, the Russian’s lips pressing against his.

“Thank you.” Sergey whispered as he pulled away slightly. Lance gave him a beaming grin and leaned in to kiss him again, letting Sergey drag him into the room so they could close the door. Kimi cleared his throat, causing the two to jump apart.

“We’ll teach Lance how to dry your wings too, okay? Any of us would be willing to help you too of course, but I suppose you’d feel more comfortable with Lance.” Kimi murmured. He had unfolded his own wings as well now, as had Kimi, and Lance could slight differences between the Angels.

Kevin’s were the whitest out of all, but not particularly big. In contrary, Kimi’s were the biggest out of all, Lance pretty sure the wings would fill the room when spread.

Sergey’s wings were a softer, more cream colour, slightly bigger than Kevin’s but not by much. 

Kevin had gotten out a blowdryer and a very soft brush, the latter of which he handed to Lance. Sergey blushed lightly and sat down on the stool Kimi dragged over. Kevin pulled Lance to stand behind Sergey with him. 

“I’m just going to dry them, and you brush them back in place after, okay?” he explained, patiently added a more detailed explanations about how the feathers were supposed to lay again the wing’s base. As they started meticulously working over the feathers, Kimi sat down opposite Sergey.

“You should have told us.” he said. Sergey lowered his eyes.

“I know… But I’ve not been around other Angels for a long time, and I didn’t know if you wanted me near…” he whispered. Kimi reached out to touch his hand.

“I understand. But we do accept you, so if you want, we’d be more than happy if you came to our meetings etcetera too.” he said. Sergey nodded.

“I’d like that.” he said softly, before winching suddenly. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Lance squeaked them, one of Sergey’s smaller feathers in his hand now. Sergey smiled and closed his hands around Lance’s.

“Keep it, it’s a good luck charm.” he said softly. Lance blushed and then nodded, placing it on the nightstand so he wouldn’t lose it. He then leaned in, lips brushing over where the feather had been before. Sergey’s wings twitched, before a shudder went through his whole body. 

“Well that’s the last of it.” Kevin said, turning of the hair dryer. While Lance had been distracted, Kevin had finished the cleaning of the feathers, but he did hand the brush back to Lance so the Canadian could go over them one last time.

Kimi stood up, wings fluttering slightly. 

“We’ll leave you two alone for a moment.” he said. “We are all meeting tomorrow, would be nice if you were there too.” he added softly. Sergey nodded, giving him a shy smile in return.

“I’ll be there.” he turned to smile gratefully at Kevin too, the Dane lazily stretching his wings for a moment before completely folding them away.

Kimi mimicked it, and Lance found the two men looked almost empty without the white wings. Lance and Sergey walked with the other two to the door, Sergey making sure his wings stayed out of view of the hallway. As they were heading down the hallway, Kevin turned before they rounded the corner.

“Try not to pluck Sergey like a chicken again, Lance.” he said, a teasing glint in his eyes. Kimi swatted the back of his head softly as reprimand, but there was a smile tugging on his lips too.

“I’m really sorry about that feather.” Lance muttered as Sergey closed the door. Sergey chuckled and walked over, tugging Lance against his chest as he wrapped his wings around him again. The feathers were insanely soft and fluffy after the grooming and Lance contently snuggled into him.

“Never been more comfy.” he muttered, pressing a chaste kiss to Sergey’s lips. Sergey’s wings gently stroked over his back, and the Russian had the most tender smile playing in his lips as he rested their foreheads together.

“Me neither”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
